De magia, libros y otras aficiones
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Hogwarts es un todo, y parte de él son 3 personas de las que poco se conoce. Sin ellas ni la biblioteca, la enfermería y el castillo en general funcionarían como lo hacen. Un día la vida de Argus Filch, Irma Pince y Poppy Pomfrey se cruzan en circunstancias no tan placenteras. Aporte al reto Tres palabras, Tres personajes del foro The Ruins.
1. Argus Filch - Squib

**De magia, libros y otras aficiones**

_By Fatty L_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto sus personalidades como el maravilloso mundo de la magia son creación de J.K; yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos. Este fic participa en el reto **"Tres palabras, tres personajes"** del foro **The Ruins. **Mis personajes eran Argus Filch, Irma Pince y Poppy Pomfrey, mi dolor de cabeza me han dado pero he terminado a tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Argus Filch – Squib**

Argus Filch no era precisamente la persona más popular, ni en Hogwarts, ni en ninguna parte. Quizá se debía a su mal genio, o al hecho de que su mejor amiga fuese una gata. Por el motivo que fuere la gente no lo aceptaba y rehuían su presencia.

Desde pequeño fue diferente y no por pertenecer a una familia de magos, simplemente no encajaba. Cuando llegó el tiempo en que debía mostrar sus primeros signos de magia, todo empeoró. Su familia, para quienes el sentido de la vida consistía en ser magos, conoció al primer _squib_ en generaciones. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser hijo único ayudó a que le comprendiesen, habría que decir que lo empeoró todo. Sus padres eran plenamente conscientes de que con él, probablemente acabarían su apellido y su linaje.

Ahí comenzó el verdadero aislamiento, la única que parecía disfrutar su presencia era su gata. Un animal tan o más solitario que él mismo. Pasó la mayor parte de su infancia tratando de probarse a sí mismo y también a su familia, que la magia corría por sus venas al igual que en las de ellos. Se negaba a aceptar su condición. La confirmación rotunda llegó un 17 de junio, en su onceavo cumpleaños; recibió pastel y hasta uno que otro regalo hecho sin verdadero cariño, pero nada de carta. No iría a Hogwarts.

La historia de cómo acabó siendo celador en el castillo sigue siendo un misterio. Probablemente fuese el fruto de otro de sus muchos intentos por encajar, por sentir que formaba parte del mundo mágico; o quizá simplemente la generosidad de Dumbledore fuese la responsable. El caso es que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y Filch se negaba rotundamente a admitir que no podría hacer funcionar nunca una varita.

Olivander había pasado uno de los peores días de su longeva vida cuando al amante de los felinos se le metió entre ceja y ceja que quería comprarse una varita mágica. Su plan era simple, aunque rematadamente tonto, se proponía blandir el palo de madera, que en sus manos no era más que eso, hasta que lograse realizar un hechizo. El pobre anciano tuvo que desperdiciar energía y tiempo, exactamente 10 horas de su tiempo, repartidos en tratar de explicarle al hombre que su idea era ridícula y en arreglar los destrozos provocados en su tienda. Todos sabemos lo que sucede cuando un mago, o en este caso un squib, agita una varita que no le corresponde; si no hay que ver la explosión que provocó Harry Potter al buscar su famosa varita.

Ni _embrujorrápid,_ ni los cursos intensivos que algún que otro pobre ingenuo alumno accedieron a darle, surtieron efecto alguno. El resultado fue un viejo, cojo (resultado de uno de sus muchos intentos fallidos por realizar pociones), cansado y amargado que no confiaba en nadie que pudiese hacer uso de la magia.

Hasta que llegó ella… Irma Pince.


	2. Irma Pince - Biblioteca

**De magia, libros y otras aficiones**

_By Fatty L_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto sus personalidades como el maravilloso mundo de la magia son creación de J.K; yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos. Este fic participa en el reto **"Tres palabras, tres personajes"** del foro **The Ruins.**

* * *

**Irma Pince – Biblioteca**

Rumores corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts y muchos aseguraban haber presenciado una escena pasada de tono entre los dos indeseables del castillo: la bibliotecaria y el celador. Habían quienes tenían pesadillas con un idilio romántico entre ambos y la mayoría creía que eran el uno para el otro, igual de amargados e igual de feos.

A nadie le constaba, pero algo era cierto y apreciado por todos, últimamente el viejo andaba de mejor humor. Hasta pasaba por alto a Peeves y llevaba más de 1 semana de no amenazar a los gemelos Weasley con colgarlos de los tobillos en una oscura mazmorra.

Fue ese el motivo para que cierto par de pelirrojos antes mencionados idearan un plan destinado a descubrir la verdad acerca del romance entre esos dos. Así fue como conocieron verdaderamente a la bibliotecaria y también fue de esa forma como acabaron todos en la enfermería.

* * *

– ¿Qué haremos hoy Freddy?

– ¿Tratar de conquistar el mundo George?

– Esa es labor de mañana, hoy tengo otra cosa en mente. ¿Notaste cómo ayer que cubrimos la sala de trofeos con baba rosada, Filch ni siquiera nos gritó?

– ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – Esas caras no podían augurar nada bueno.

– Hay que descubrirlo

– Vamos a descubrirlo – siempre que esos se ponían de acuerdo, y siempre lo estaban, el castillo entero acababa por enterarse de sus planes. Y esta no sería la excepción.

* * *

Antes de continuar con el relato de una de las bromas épicas de ese par. Debemos relatar un poco el carácter de los implicados, que si no la historia no tendría sentido.

La biblioteca tenía reglas estrictas, que debían ser cumplidas al pie de la letra. De eso se aseguraba ella: Irma Pince; una bruja cuyo único propósito en la vida era cuidar que los libros salieran ilesos de las manos de los miles de estudiantes que cada día entraban a su santuario: su _biblioteca_.

No existía mundo fuera de esas paredes, todo cuanto necesitaba para ser "feliz" se encontraba escrito y perfectamente almacenado en 50 estanterías repletas de libros.

Había muchas cosas para las que ella no era buena, incluida la magia. En sus tiempos como estudiante su único mérito fue siempre la dedicación que ponía por aprender, y las personas solían tacharla de rara por no poder realizar los hechizos más sencillos correctamente. Al final su único refugio fueron siempre los libros, pasaba horas y horas leyendo, sola en un rincón de la biblioteca. En todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca cruzó más de unas pocas palabras con algún que otro lector. Cuando por fin logró graduarse gracias a sus conocimientos teóricos, decidió que su vida quería pasarla cuidando de sus únicos compañeros. Sobre todo después de ver durante 7 años como trataban los estudiantes los libros que ella adoraba.

No necesitaba una vida fuera de Hogwarts, ni siquiera necesitaba la magia. Nada le hacía falta, hasta que conoció a la única persona en todo el castillo que amaba la magia pero no podía tenerla.

Se complementaban.

* * *

_**NA:**__ Como el reto es sobre Filch, Pince y Pomfrey he tratado de no hacer énfasis en los gemelos Weasley; pero no he podido evitar incluirlos, es parte de la trama para poder hilar las tres viñetas. Hacerlas por separado no tuvo éxito para mí y no tengo idea de cómo ni por qué los gemelos me parecieron perfectos para unirlos a los tres._


	3. Poppy Pomfrey - Crecehuesos

**De magia, libros y otras aficiones**

_By Fatty L_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto sus personalidades como el maravilloso mundo de la magia son creación de J.K; yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos. Este fic participa en el reto **"Tres palabras, tres personajes"** del foro **The Ruins.**

* * *

**Poppy Pomfrey - Crecehuesos**

Ella se consideraba una mujer maternal y paciente, al menos con la mayoría de las personas. Muy poca gente era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas: los enfermos desobedientes, aquellos que no seguían sus indicaciones y los gemelos Weasley.

Si la enfermería llevase una bitácora y diese un premio al alumno con más visitas al año, sin duda los ganadores serían ellos. Ni siquiera Harry Potter y sus amigos podían quitarles el puesto, ellos eran dos y sus travesuras eran por partida doble.

La mayoría de las ocasiones sus visitas a las camillas se debían a los resultados experimentales de sus inventos, su fábrica de lesiones como ella solía llamarle al intento de industria bromista que tenían los gemelos. Estaba acostumbrada a encargarse de las heridas más extrañas e imposibles y tratándose de ellos ya nada podía sorprenderla, o eso creía.

* * *

La enfermería era un caos, como siempre que se encontraba el clan Weasley al completo visitando a los gemelos "enfermos", además había que agregar que Filch no dejaba de aullar como desesperado que esos dos merecían la muerte o Azkaban por sus fechorías. Ella no sabía de que hablaban, lo único que le constaba es que debía preparar cantidades industriales de poción _crecehuesos _para poder arreglar el desastre que era la pobre Pince. Estaba tentada a no devolverles sus extremidades a Fred y George Weasley, quizá así dejarían de meterse en problemas.

En su cabeza no podía imaginarse la situación que había llevado a que el celador, la bibliotecaria y ese par acabasen juntos en la enfermería sin varios de sus huesos y con manchas de colores en la cara. Representaban un conjunto de lo más exótico, sobre todo porque al entrar debieron ser llevados por varios alumnos, nadie podía caminar si no tenía huesos en las piernas. Siguiendo su política de sanar primero y preguntar después, se limitó a acostarlos a los cuatro y a tratar de descifrar como hacer para devolverles el aspecto natural a sus rostros.

Fue un día cansado, sobre todo porque tuvo que pasárselo corriendo de un extremo a otro de la estancia. Si ponía a los cuatro juntos seguro que aun sin sus huesos Filch se las arreglaba para matar al par de hermanos.

Tuvo que idear una poción especial que hiciese desaparecer las manchas y pasarse la noche en vela dando dosis en serie de poción crecehuesos, y todo para que con toda seguridad a la semana siguiente los pelirrojos apareciesen con alguna nueva lesión desconocida.

El trabajo de enfermería no es tan fácil como todos parecen pensar, muchas veces requiere el máximo esfuerzo y en muy pocas ocasiones se recibe algo a cambio por ello. Quien ejerce la medimagia debe tener vocación, hacerlo por amor a ayudar, a sanar y cuidar; si alguien escogió ese camino pensando que sería fácil probablemente cometió el peor error de toda su vida. Si no que le presentasen a los gemelos Weasley.

Al final los gemelos solo podían decir mientras reían como posesos: ¡No puedo creer que en verdad estén juntos! ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? Eso, es otra historia…

* * *

_**NA:**__ Bueno, esto es todo lo que tenía que incluir en el reto. Fue una tortura tener que escribir con un máximo de 500 palabras, pero creo que las 3 viñetas cumplen con el requisito. Las he contado. _

_La historia de la fechoría de los gemelos no entraba en el reto y solo me ha servido para unir a los personajes. Si alguien quisiera que escribiese esa historia terminado el reto y cerradas las votaciones podría agregar un capítulo más para contarla._

_Espero que les haya gustado, pasen a votar y si creen que no merezco puntos al menos ¿pueden dejarme un review?_

_Besos. _

_Fatty._


End file.
